Destinée
by Hsihsifan
Summary: Une fiction Delena, mais pas sur la série. Damon Salvatore, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se retrouve avec une fille, Elena, qui prétend être un ange. Mais si tout cela était vrai? Un lien va se créer, et l'amour va se former. Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer. C'est les règles, et si elles sont transgraissées, ils vont en payer le prix... (LEMON)
1. Prologue

**Destinée**

_Elle _est un ange…

_Il _est un humain…

Elena est un ange envoyé sur Terre par _le Maître. _Elle est chargée de faire la balance entre le bien et le mal. Ce sera sa dernière mission. Après, elle deviendra écume. Il suffit juste de transformer les gens, pour qu'ils accomplissent leur destinés. Elle compte bien accomplir sa tâche jusqu'à la fin. Mais il faut respecter des règles très strictes. La plus importante est de ne pas aimer. Depuis plus de 100 millénaires, Elena les a toutes respectés sans exceptions. Et si tout ça basculait du jour au lendemain ? Et si pour sa dernière mission, Elena faisait la plus grosse des bêtises ? Elle ne s'y attendait pas, croyant le paradis paisible, elle va se rendre compte qu'elle avait tout faux sur toute la ligne…


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour cher lecteurs, voici un premier chapitre tout croustillant... Ou pas :3 Enfin, bref, quelques précisions de bases et je vous laisse tranquille !

**NA : Une fiction sortit tout droit de mon imagination. Pas de plagiat, bien sur.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une fille nue se trouvait au milieu de la route sous la pluie battante, en pleine nuit. Arrivée comme par enchantement, tous les visages des passants se tournèrent vers elle. Cette fille si spéciale… Un long et lourd silence s'était installé, tout le monde _la_ regardait, mais personne n'allait lui porter secours. Après des minutes interminables, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années osa enfin aller sur la route, pour la couvrir de son manteau en cuir. Homme charmant, cheveux d'un noir semblable aux plumes d'un corbeau et des yeux bleus azur d'un fond transparent... _La_ voilà sa dernière mission. L'homme l'emmena sous un arbre, pour les couvrir de la pluie qui commençait à inonder les caniveaux.

- Que faites-vous dévêtue au milieu de la route mademoiselle ?

Elena frissonna, signe qu'elle avait froid. L'homme ne chercha pas à comprendre plus, il fit monter Elena dans sa voiture, pour la ramener chez lui, tel un bon gentleman. Pendant ce temps, Elena réfléchissait à la façon dont elle pouvait aborder le sujet. Après des tas d'années lumières d'expérience, elle avait vu toute sorte de réaction. Colères, moqueries, étonnements, hystéries. Et même crise cardiaque… C'est vrai que de dire à un humain qu'on est un ange n'est pas toujours facile… La jeune fille était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle descendit de la voiture, à l'aide de l'homme. Une fois arrivé dans la maison, ou plutôt dans le manoir, il l'incita à aller directement sur le sofa et partit chercher une tasse de thé dans la cuisine. Elena observée le décor autour d'elle. Meubles et escaliers en bois ancien, style années 1800, manoir avec beaucoup de charme. L'homme revint avec une tasse de thé bien chaude, et la tendit à Elena. Elle le remercia, en prenant la tasse, manquant de se brûler les doigts. Un silence pesant s'était installé, Elena sur le canapé et l'homme sur la chaise pas loin. C'est lui qui décida de rompre le silence, avec une question toute banale.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Elena…

- Je suis Damon. dit-il en la regardant, avec quelques coups d'œil baladeurs.

En effet, Elena été complètement dévêtue. Il se reprit, en lui proposant de mettre des vêtements.

- Oui je veux bien s'il vous plaît.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise, et partit à l'étage. Elena se leva du canapé, faisant tomber la veste, se trouvant nue comme un verre. Elle parcourrait la pièce, pour regarder les bibelots de la salle. Damon arriva à ce moment-là, il se figea, en la voyant de dos, nue.

- Je…

Elle se retourna vers lui, l'exposant à une vue parfaite. Il l'a regarda de la tête aux pieds. Après quelques secondes de silence, Damon se retourna.

- Vous… Vous devriez vous habiller…

Elena prit les vêtements qu'il avait dans les mains, et mit les sous-vêtements et la robe blanche. Damon daigna enfin la regarder et pu mieux l'observer. Avec ses cheveux bruns mouillés par la pluie et ses petites pommettes rosies, Elena faisait penser à une petite fille. Mais son corps était parfait, celui des mannequins que l'on voit à la télévision ou dans les magazines de mode. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, préoccuper à regarder autre chose…, mais elle portait un collier argenté en forme ovale. Damon se sentit gêner, quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, avec ses yeux brillants noisette. Pendant ce temps, Elena réfléchissait toujours à la façon dont elle allait procéder. Mais d'abord, elle doit faire connaissances avec lui, si elle voulait gagner sa confiance. Elena alla donc se rassoir sur le canapé, jambes croisées et reprit sa tasse à la main. Elle sentit le regard de Damon peser sur elle, elle le regarda dans les yeux puis elle soupira. Comme si ses yeux l'avaient hypnotisé, elle décida d'avouer la vérité.

- Je suis un ange.

Voilà la phrase qui avait fait bien des réactions étonnantes. Se rendant compte de son erreur, Elena observer de près le beau brun en face d'elle. Il l'a regarda, d'abord perplexe, puis il fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Pardon ?

Elena soupira, comme pour se donner le courage de répéter.

- Je suis un ange. Oui, ça peut vous paraître bizarre ou insensée, mais je peux vous expliquer.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, Elena enchaina.

- Je ne suis pas tombée sur vous par hasard. Ou plutôt vous n'êtes tombé pas sur moi par hasard. Tout ça était déjà planifier, je devais vous rencontrer.

Damon ne comprenais rien. Cette jeune fille tomber de nulle part prêtant être un ange. Elle délirait complètement là…

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je crains que vous ayez reçue un coup sur la tête ou autre chose.

Elena soupira, cette fois de lassitude. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû commencer comme ça…

- Bon, reprenons, tout à l'heure, au milieu de la route, personne n'est venu à mon secours sauf vous, ça, c'est la première étape.

- Et qu'elle est la deuxième étape ?

- Vous faire accomplir votre destinée. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Damon l'a regardait bizarrement. Le moment sur la route ne prouvait rien.

- Je veux une preuve.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu affirmes être un ange où je ne sais quoi, je veux quelque chose qui le prouve.

Il fallait s'y attendre à celle-là… Elena à bien une preuve, ses pouvoirs. Mais seul problème, elle n'avait pas le droit de les utiliser ou même les mentionner quand elle était sur Terre.

- Désolé, je n'en n'ai pas.

Elena posa sa tasse sur la table, puis regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Ce dernier fit de même, comme hypnotisé par les yeux scintillants de la jeune fille brune. Damon coupa le silence en déclarant.

- Admettons que tu sois un ange et que tu sois la pour accomplir ma destinée, dit-il en imitant des guillemets avec son majeur et son index, qui t'as envoyée pour faire ce boulot ?

Deuxième question à laquelle elle n'avait pas le droit de répondre non plus.

- Personne ne m'a envoyé.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de Dieu ou je ne sais quoi là-haut ?

Elle rit légèrement. Cette question, tout le monde l'a posait et elle était inévitable.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices ! :) Voici le chapitre 2.

Mais d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture :) et RDV au chapitre 3 !

* * *

Elena se réveilla dans un lit, aux draps en soie verts. Le soleil dorée était maintenant bien haut dans le ciel bleu, ce qui signifiait qu'il était presqu'aux alentours de midi. Elena portait la même robe qu'hier, blanc cassé et un assez grand décolleté. Après avoir passé sa main sur son cou mate, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus son bijou. Son fameux collier que Damon avait remarqué hier soir. Prise de panique, Elena se leva d'un bond hors du lit, faisant tomber le réveil par terre. Elle jeta un œil bref au réveil, avant de regarder la table de chevet où se trouvait son fameux collier d'argent. Elle soupira de soulagement, et prit son collier avant de le mettre sur son cou en grande vitesse. Tellement que la panique l'avait vite submergé quelques secondes plutôt, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Damon, qui se tenait sur le pas de la chambre, était en train de l'observer.

- Bien dormie ?

Elena sursautai, sa voix avait fait comme un écho lointain. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle pose systématiquement son regard sur ses yeux bleus, pensa-t-elle. D'un bref geste de la main, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux couleurs chocolat, avant d'arborer un sourire éclatant, dévoilant une petite fossette au coin des lèvres.

- Très bien, merci. répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Damon continuai à la regarder sans dire un mot, et le silence commençait à peser lourd. Tous deux immobiles à peine 6 mètres de séparation, ils se cherchaient du regard, comme dans un monde parallèle. Damon brisa le silence le premier.

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuné. dit-il embarrassé, avant de se retourner, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la belle brune et de descendre d'un pas feutrée les escaliers. Elena resta un moment dans la chambre, le temps de remettre les draps correctement et proprement, et de remettre le réveil tombé à sa place. C'est en s'écartant du lit qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait une salle de bain introduite dans la chambre et une armoire de vêtements de femmes qu'elle put apercevoir car le rideau n'était pas totalement fermé, ce qui laissait entrevoir le contenu du meuble. Après mûre réflexion, elle décida de suivre l'action de Damon quelques minutes plutôt et de descendre les escaliers, énergiquement.

- … préparer le petit déjeuné alors qu'il est midi passé, une première ! dit une voix étrangère.

- Je t'emmerde, frangin. Et puis…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Elena décida de faire son entrée. Damon leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant le regard - qu'il connaissait par cœur -, de son petit frère pesé sur lui. Ce genre de regard, avec ses sourcils levés et ses grands yeux vers émeraudes d'une lueur de moquerie et de surprise et son sourire inutile se dessiner sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le regard qui voulait dire : « Tu t'en es enfin trouvé d'une de meuf, Bro'. » ou encore, « Plutôt chaude la fille. » Et d'autres trucs de ce genre. Damon rendit le même regard à son frère, en levant les sourcils et plissant les yeux, avant de s'approcher d'Elena.

- Ça, c'est l'abruti qui me sert de petit frère. Chuchota Damon à l'oreille de la belle brune, la faisant sursauter légèrement.

Comme un bon gentleman, Stefan salua Elena en prenant sa main gauche pour lui donner un baiser chaleureux.

- Enchanté, je suis Stefan.

- Enchantée de même. Elena. Se présenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Stefan sourit à Elena, avant de taper sur l'épaule de son frère.

- J'y vais mon frère. J'ai des patients à soigner, moi. Dit-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

Il salua Elena d'un geste de la main, avant de sortir du manoir. Damon, pendant ce temps, était en train de faire des crêpes.

- Sais-tu lire dans les pensées ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était une question totalement normale.

- Euh… Pas tout à fait… dit-elle. Mais devant son regard mécontent, elle rajouta d'une voix hésitante, je les décrypte, si tu veux savoir.

- Comme les voyantes par téléphone ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Ne te moque pas, toi ! Je réponds à tes questions c'est tout. dit-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

Depuis qu'ils avaient discutés, hier soir, pendant 5 bonnes heures, Elena se sentait plus à l'aise avec Damon. Elle avait appris à le connaître un peu mieux, et elle avait déjà son idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était un homme charmant, quoi que un peu prétentieux, arrogant et avait un humour sarcastique, mais il était gentil et serviable, comme elle pouvait le remarquer. Mais il cachait quelque chose, qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à décrypter. Damon lui servit des crêpes, puis entama la discussion.

- On devrait sortir. dit Damon, en croquant dans sa crêpe.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Mais on ira où ?

- Je ne sais pas, boire un coup. J'ai un ami qui travaille au Grill, je te le présenterai. dit-il en souriant, parlant la bouche pleine.

Elle hoche la tête, approbateur. C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouva dans un bar, remplit de personnes inconnues.

- Hey, hey, hey ! Matthew Donovan ! dit Damon en tapant sur le dos d'un grand bond.

- Damon ! Qu'elle bonne surprise !

- Matt', je te présente Elena… Euh, une amie.

- Salut, dit l'intéressée, débarquant de nulle part.

Alors que Matt s'apprêtait à serrer la main d'Elena, par pure politesse, une voix retentit.

- Vous…

Les trois se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Ils se trouvaient devant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui pointait Elena du doigt.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Vous êtes morte il y a 15 ans…


End file.
